(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a motor control apparatus and, in particular, to an apparatus which controls the operation of an AC driven type motor and an electric appliance which is equipped with such a motor control apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In an AC driven type motor, a power-control thereof is generally carried out based on a load current value that flows through the motor. However, due to the inductivity of windings of the motor, a phase difference between voltage and current occurs. In addition, impedance of windings varies among motors, respectively. Phenomena that power consumption varies among motors due to the phase difference described above can be observed even if amount of the load current flowing through respective motors is the same. Therefore, it is necessary to regulate variation in the power consumption of motors even a prescribed same voltage is applied to respective motors.
A method for regulating such power consumption generally be taken is that current and voltage are detected by a known method and variation in the power consumption is regulated based on the detected current and voltage. According to this method, a circuit arrangement is complicated because detection of current and voltage is evitable.